wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowILoveIt/What if Swordplay was in Wii Sports Club?
So I've been wondering something... You know how Wii Sports Club is based on the first Wii Sports... So I thought to myself "What if it was based more on Wii Sports Resort? How would it go?" And my mind went straight to Swordplay because that's literally my childhood. So hear me out on this. If you don't agree, just give out your opinions. I won't judge: Beginners Level 1: Merrick (Beginner), Patricia, Rui, Xiaojian Level 2: Bowen, Erick, Yunyun, Yuriko Level 3: Chris, Susie, Xiuping, Shu-Hui Level 4: Mitsu, Yuehua Level 5: Donna, Steven, Pit, João, Kaori Level 6: Se-young, William, Jianjun, John, José Level 7: Dunbar, Giulia, Skip, Jeff, Jesús, Jialan Level 8: Frank, Kazuhiko, Guillermo, Haixiang, Haruka, Hee-joon, Ilka Level 9: Laura, Joana, Bo-Jia, Pian-Pian, Maximilian Level 10: (You'll play at dusk here.) Rie, Joseph, Eduardo, Irina, Dylan Pros Level ☆1: Delilah, Ivo, Gerald, Adrien, Alice Level ☆2: Akira, Matt, Xiao-Tong, Sho, Hiromi Level ☆3: Marie, Xixi, Claudia, Cristina Level ☆4: Sophia, Bernd, Bruce, Carlo, Clara Level ☆5: David, Ricardo, Barbara, Jin-ah, Zi-Kai Level ☆6: Marit, Alphonse, Anna, Mi-Sun, Paula Level ☆7: Maria, Kentaro, Bernardo, Hyun-Woo, Araceli Level ☆8: Cheng-Han, Mark, Anne, Ji-hoon, Mizuho Level ☆9: Elena, Joost, Pedro, Massimo, Mónica, Rui-Lin Level ☆10: (You'll play at midnight here.) Léonie (Champion), Pavel, Enrique, Olga, Sara, Na-rae, Daisuke, Marius, Juliette, Victor, Polly, Millie, Barry, André, Faustine, Leonel, Yuya, Masako, Xue-Ren. (Léonie has Black Armor, a Black and Grey sword and a Brown cape. She has won the title of "Léonie the Legendary" after not losing a single match and not letting her opponents even lay a finger on her. You will obtain the sword, armor and cape once you defeat her.) Swordplay Showdown Bosses Level 1- Mark Level 2- Masako Level 3- Yuya Level 4- Elena Level 5- André Level 6- Sara Level 7- Pit Level 8- Maria Level 9- Barry Level 10- Ivo (Marit and Pedro are Black Armored too.) Reversed Stages: Level 11- Faustine (Daisuke is Black Armored too.) Level 12- Steven (Leonel, Victor and Alphonse are Black Armored too.) Level 13- Laura (Frank, Ricardo, Joost, Bernardo, Joana, David and Daisuke (again) are Black Armored too.) Level 14- Bowen (Enrique, Victor (again), Millie and Patricia are Black Armored too.) Level 15- Susie (Sophia, Marit (again), Millie (again), Rie, Chris and Skip are Black Armored too.) Level 16- Kazuhiko (Alphonse (again), Frank (again), Merrick and Marius are Black Armored too.) Level 17- Juliette (Bernd and Polly are Black Armored too.) Level 18- Pavel (Polly (again), Chris (again), Millie (AGAIN) and Sophia (again) are in Black Armor too.) Level 19- Delilah (4 hearted Boss. She's the second to last boss so, why not?) (Here, bosses come back. (Susie, Faustine, Yuya, Barry, Maria and Sara. Think of it as a vengeance for them.)) Level 20- Léonie (5 hearted Boss. Just to make it a bit more intense.)(Bernd (again), Frank (AGAIN), Cheng-Han, Olga, Patricia (again), Sophia (AGAIN), Chris (AGAIN), Marius (again), Haruka, Xue-Ren, Kentaro, Mitsu, Na-rae, Victor (AGAIN), Mónica, Jesús and Ivo (again (Boss reappearance. He still has a purple sword)) appear in Black Armor too. Also, Léonie has a Black and Grey Sword instead of a Purple one.) Changes 1. There will be new types of armor: -White Armor: 3 hearted. Similar to Black Armor, but the Miis that wear it will focus more on defense than attacking. Mitsu will be the first to appear in it. They will start to appear in stage 13, alongside Laura. -Brown Armor: 2 hearted. They weild a sheild and bronze colored swords. Bernd will be the first to appear in it. They will start to appear in stage 8. 2. Rather than on stage 10, the bosses will start to get more aggressive in stage 6. 3. The Miis will actually have facial expressions when in battle. They will look mad when attacking, surprised when hit and sad when taken down. 4. Remember the Small Black Armor that Haru and Takumi had? There will be bosses with that type of armor now (Pavel, Susie and Masako) 5. The Miis will have arms now. 6. There will be Black Armored enemies with dual bladed swords now, with Victor being the first one. That's about it And there you have it. Before you ask "Why did you make an old lady the champion of Swordplay out of all people?", lemme explain. I imagine Léonie being like an Master Swordswoman for some reason. There's just something about her that just makes me think that. I dunno if it's her nationality or her looks, but it's something. Anyway, as I said, opinions are allowed if you don't agree with something. I won't judge. Category:Blog posts